1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carbon nanocapsules, and in particular to powder coating paint including the same and the powder coating method utilizing the paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A powder coating method is a general dry coating method, wherein its principle depends on rubbing powder coating paint to make powders carrying static charge. The static charged powders are subsequently sprayed on to a metal object having an opposite charge, thereby forming a coating covering the metal object. To improve coating quality, the resin matrix of the paint is added a small amount of additives such as 1 to 2 parts by weight of a carbon nanotube, carbon black, metal powder, nitride (boron nitride or aluminum nitride), or ceramic powder. However, such a low amount of additives do not result in satisfactory electrical conductivity to dissipate static electricity. Furthermore, a resin matrix with the additives has poor thermal conductivity. Specifically, thermal conductivity for a metal object coated with the resin matrix with the additives, results in the coated metal object having worse thermal conductivity, static electricity dissipation capabilities, electrical magnetic shielding protection, radical protection, and anti-etching properties that compared to that of a non-coated metal object. Accordingly, a novel powder coating paint composition for improving the coating performance is called for.